


A happy girl

by NnnnnNanio



Category: mcyt
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Dresses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio
Summary: She gets her first dress(mtf trans Tommy Pog, continuation of my 'a lesbian, innit?' story aha)
Relationships: mcyt - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 292





	A happy girl

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 ig
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149021

"Tommy's" been out as trans for a few at least a month now. She was now going by the name Emery Clementine (tho she mainly went by Clementine) and had started going by her new pronouns outside of her friend cirlce and at school. her school frinds were super suportive and sweet and even if her teachers cared they respected her name and pronouns. 

She had cried when her mum and dad excepted her and immediately after jumped into a discord call with Tubbo and Wilbur to talk about how happy she was. 

She had yet to publicly come out but she was working on it. She was hella nervous cause, she'd been doing the internet her whole life. She knew they could be cruel. She doubted anyone on the smp, her mods or any of her dedicated fans would allow open Transphobia on streams or direct twitter but she knew she could get a lot of hate. 

She didn't want to think about it yet, she knew she had to soon and she was building up to it and gathering the courage but she wasn't ready yet. 

She was worrying that her viewers might catch on with her hair, she had already started growing it out and it was now long enough to cover up her ears and frame her face nicely. It gave her face a more soft and round look to it. A bit more feminine.

She had yet to buy any specifically feminine clothes, other than wearing her mums old dresses that barely fit her but stil made her happy. Her mom had bought her buy a slightly padded bra to give the illusion of even the smallest breasts just so she wouldn't feel too dysphoric when at school. She wanted to buy some clothes for herself she just, she wasn't sure what it was but she just hadn't yet. 

One day while on a call with Techno, Phil, Tubbo and Wilbur she got a knock at her front door. She ignored it but she heard her mum call her to open it. She rolled her eyes and muted, running down stairs to open the door. 

On her doorstep was a box wrapped in red and white wrapping paper and a bow with the words _E. Clementine_ written on the top with what looked to be sharpie. 

Clementine raised a brow and brought the box up to her room and un-muted her mic. 

"Hey guys! I just got a package with my name on it. So which one of you sent me shit. Not a lot of people have my address so it's either one of you four or dream. " she said with a smile. Basically singing the _hey guys_ part. 

"we all sent it! Well, I mean Wilbur sent it but it's a group gift!!". Clementine smiled at how excited her best friend sounded. 

"Turn your camera on! We wanna see your reaction!" Tubbo added in again. 

"I swear to god if it's some kind of fuckin' baby toys or something I'm gonna lose my shit. " she said with a laugh, gaining a few laughs from them as well. She turned her face Cam on and flipped off the camera. She heard a few exaggerated gasps and laughed. 

She started to unwrap the paper, going super slow just to piss them off. Soon though she started to rip at the paper cause everyone knows patience was not one of her strong suits. 

She pulled the paper off and tossed into her desk and slowly opened the box. 

"no way- no fuckin-" she started, pushing back a bit in her chair to take the item out of the box. 

It was a dress. 

A knee high red and white dress. It was red at the top and white at the bottom with a zipper at the back. She was wordless, completely breathtaken.

"get the fuck out- no you didn't oh my god-" she said softly, a smile tugging at her lips. 

"we did! We did!! It should be your size too!! Try it on so we can make sure!!" Tubbo said excitedly.

"also if it doesn't or you have any issues with like, the fabric or something we can send it back to get a better one-" Wilbur added. 

She let out a happy squeal and hopped out of her chair, she turned the camera off so she could quickly get out of her clothes. She tugged the shirt off and kicked off her trousers.

She pulled then dress on, somehow with some kind of black magic she was able to zip up the dress on her own and finally took in a breath. She looked down and flattened out any unnatural folds in the dress and looked in the mirror. 

She felt tears fill her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She went over to her desk and put her headphones back on and turned the camera on. 

She was now sat in her share, the dress fabric flowing over her legs and making her feel pretty. 

"how do I look??" she asked softly, she was holding back her growing smile. 

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!!!" Tubbo happily cut in. 

"You look great" techno said, still fairly monotone but she could tell he liked it. 

"You look beautiful Clem'" Wilbur sat with so much pride. 

"you guys really didn't have to do this y'know" Clementine sated softly, her face turning a soft red in appreciation as she played with the fabric. 

"Your like the wittle baby of the family!! Your our little sister and we will spoil you if we want no ifs, buts or any sarcastic thing you're about to say!! We all Love you Emery and you deserve to look just, absolutely amazing. " Wilbur said with confidence. She heard everyone else either say 'yep' or just hum in agreement. 

Wow, that really broke her.

Tears started to slip down her slightly freckled cheeks she quickly brought her hands up to wipe them away but more kept coming. She body shook, don't get her wrong they where purely happy tears. Tears of such relief and happiness. 

"thank you! Thank you thank you _fuck_ thank you so so much" she sobbed out, she was so grateful to have such good friends. They were really like her second family. 

"anytime Em" Tubbo said, she could hear the wide smile on his face. 

"I gotta show my parents!! I'll talk to you guys later but fuckin hell, thank you. Seriously thank you god fuck you guys, i love you" she said happily, wiling the tears away. She knew she'd just cry harder later but oh well. 

They all said their goodbyes and she left the call. She stood up and hopped down stairs to show her parents. 

Needless to say they both hugged her and cried cause of how proud and happy they were of her. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> The end was a bit rough- correction all of it was, this shiT is wanked bro, but I tried I also wrote this on my phone so aha


End file.
